


Bad Boy and Betrayal

by SaraiCat



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anger, Angst and Porn, Ass Play, Betrayal, Biting, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Bottom Simon - Freeform, Consensual Violence, Desk Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Eventual Fluff, Gay Sex, Kinky, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Violence, Smut, Spanking, Top Raphael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:23:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6932230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraiCat/pseuds/SaraiCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raphael sitting at his office chair gets a visit from a very sorry Simon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Boy and Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha. What is plot? None of my stories have plot you should know this by now. hopefully, this isn't too bad. I did barely any editing on this. Hopefully, you enjoy this trash. Have fun. Read a bible afterwards or don't your choice. Bye!

“You betrayed me,Of course,” Raphael thought out loud as he took a break from sipping the crimson liquid from a wine glass at his desk in his room. He could feel the presence of the other man filling up the room, it was simply desirable. 

“I-I'm sorry. I didn't want it to end this way” Simon stuttered. Of course,

“ you didn't” Raphael laughed after the sarcasm drenched statement. Raphael could hear his footsteps moving in on Raphael. He could hear the unnecessary breaths he was taking in. Still so human he thought. 

“Should I just leave? I'm very sorry though” Simon said and you could hear the traces of sadness droning in his voice. Raphael took a long sip from the blood filled wine glass. He was having constant thoughts of this dorky man when he was gone. He could feel Simon's hot breath on his neck and he knew the answer. He didn't want the man to leave but he can't stay. 

“Do you want to leave?” Raphael asked with clear hesitation in every word. 

“No,” Simon said almost as if the information was already know and this made Raphael suck in a deep breath. He felt silly breathing. 

“Good” Raphael mumbled under a shallow breath. 

“Raphael” Simon called out to him and Raphael wanted to see his lips form the syllables. 

“Simon” he spoke as he turned around to look the taller man in his eyes. He looked nervous his eyes racing and his hands figiting at his sides. He knew that if Simon was still human his heart would be racing. His own heart too probably. He wanted to touch Simon desperately but wouldn't dare touch him. Simon's hand raised from his side and slowly settled on Raphael's shoulder. 

“Please don't hate me...” Simon dragged off as his fangs gently bit into his lips. Raphael was silent and he could see the tensing in Simon's jaw. Simon's fang pierced his lip and the blood ran down his lip to his jaw. Raphael could feel his fangs grow out from his gums. Tilting his head back Raphael ran his tongue along Simon's jaw and Simon wrapped his arms around Raphael's back as Raphael grappled onto his neck. 

Pressing their lips together, Raphael dug his nails on the nape of his neck. Simon ran his tongue along Rapheal's bottom lip as Raphael could feel the heat rushing to Simon's face. Raphael bit hard into Simon's full lip and felt the skin give in as the hot liquid dripped onto his tongue. He could feel the whimper on Simon's breath. 

He grabbed Simon's grey shirt and began lifting it and Simon grabbed it from Rapheal's fingers and pulled it over his own head. Raphael let his own leather jacket fall off his shoulders, Simon ducked in and let small peck kisses run over his neck. Raphael let Simon pull his t-shirt over his head and toss it to the floor. Raphael pulled at Simon's belt buckle as it fell to the floor then worked at his own till they both stood bare.

He ran his hands over Simon's torso and pushed him onto his desk. The papers flew to the floor as Raphael leaned over biting into Simon's neck as he let out along animal like moan. Raphael lapped at Simon's blood spilling out of the bite wound. He flipped Simon over onto his hands and knees on the desk and he could hear the desk banging against the ground as a result. He ran his tongue along the spine of Simon as Raphael ran his palm along the backside of Simon. 

“You like it hard don't you?” Raphael spoke darkly through gritted teeth. Raphael pulled back his hand and collided it hard and fast with his backside as Simon let out a low groan. The skin turned pink as the stolen blood rushed to the surface. 

“You bad fucking boy” Raphael spit out venomously. 

“This is what you get for disobeying me,” he said as he smacked his perky ass once again and felt the sounds Simon let out go straight to his dick. 

“You like this, don't you?” He screamed as he hit him undeniably hard.

“RAPHAEL, I NEED YOU” he yelped desperately. 

“Who said you can talk,” he said viciously as he grabbed Simon's hair in his fist as he hit him one last time. Raphael grabbed his ass spreading it as he circled Simon's hole. His tongue flicking in and out as the other man squirmed under him. Digging his nails in as he licked the rim of the man's hole. He reached into his desk and pulled out a small tube of lube squeezing it onto his fingers as he opened Simon up scissoring him. 

“I NEED YOU INSIDE ME” Simon moaned. 

“What did I say about talking” Raphael spoke as he ran his fingers up his own hard shaft and head covering it with lube. He inserted himself into Simon as he pulled on his hair. Simon squirmed as he rammed into him leaving Simon screaming in pleasure. Raphael reached around and held Simon's length in his hand pumping it as he rammed into the man's ass.

“RAPHAEL..RAPHAEL..RAPH” he screamed as Raphael spoke to him “You bad boy, you like this, huh you like this cock”. 

“I-I-I'm close” screamed Simon as he felt Simon ride out his orgasm and become limp. Raphael wasn't long behind spilling his seed into Rapheal's hole. They both went limp as they waited for their unnecessary breaths to slow. Raphael got up cleaning the papers off the ground into a messy pile as he helped Simon off the desk putting the papers down. He led Simon to his bed, hand in hand. As they fell onto it and pulling up the sheets as Simon curled into Raphael, Raphael planted a single kiss to the other man's forehead.


End file.
